A Meeting of Two Journeys!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Meeting of Two Journeys in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Ash and his Hawlucha battles Sawyer and his Shelgon) Ash Ketchum: Alright Hawlucha, flying press! (Hawlucha performs the attack and defeated Sawyer's Shelgon) Sawyer: Shelgon! Clemont: Shelgon is unable to battle, Hawlucha wins. Ash Ketchum: Okay, that's one. Tai Kamiya: Way to go! Davis Motomiya: You go, Ash! Takuya Kanbara: Rock on, Ash! Sawyer: Okay, Shelgon return. (He returns his Shelgon back to the Pokeball) There's no doubt you're strong Ash. But I'm gonna win the next one. Bonnie: Yeah, go for it Sawyer! Tai Kamiya: Come on, Ash! Beat that guy! Kuffs: Stand tough! Camillot: '''Win this! '''Narrator: On there way to Snowbelle City, our heroes have suddenly cross paths with their old friend "Sawyer." Which resulted in an exciting best of three Pokemon battle. Sawyer: Alright, Honedge, let's go! (Sawyer throws his Pokeball summoning Honedge) Serena: A new Pokemon. Bonnie: Yah! Ash Ketchum: So you caught a new Pokemon, huh. (Ash brings out his Pokedex) Ash's Pokedex: Honedge, the sword Pokemon. It is said that Honedge is actually a spirit living inside a sword. Thomas H. Norstein: It is also said that Honedge is a Steel and Ghost type. T.K. Takaishi: Wow, that's really cool. Ash Ketchum: Kay, buddy let's do it! (Pikachu joins the fight) Sawyer: Right, here we go! Fury Cutter! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Iron Tail! (Pikachu and Honedge activates their attacks as their attacks collide to each other) Tai Kamiya: Awesome. Agumon: This is like a sword fight with Iron Tail and a sword like Honedge. Ash Ketchum: Now, Pikachu use thunderbolt! (Pikachu activates the attack and defeated Honedge) Sawyer: Honedge! Clemont: Honedge is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner! Bonnie: Wow, that was so amazing! Ash Ketchum: Awesome job! Pikachu: Pika. Sawyer: Honedge, you take a good rest. (Sawyer returns his Honedge back to his Pokeball) It's frustrated, but good experience. (He brings out another of his Pokeball) The third time for the charm, it's up to you Sceptile! (Sawyer throws his Pokeball summoning his Sceptile) Ash Ketchum: So it evolved huh, check out my third Pokemon. Greninja, I choose you! (Ash throws his Pokeball summoning his Greninja) (Team Robot In Pokemon XY&Z The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.) A Meeting of Two Journeys! Sawyer: A Greninja! So Frogadier evolve, too! SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, I can't beileve that Grovyle had evolved into Sceptile, which is a pretty cool Pokemon. Patrick Star: Me too, SpongeBob. (Serena brings out her Pokedex) Serena's Pokedex: Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon, and the evolved form of Grovyle. The seeds growing on Sceptile's back are brimming with vitamins that can revitalize trees. Sawyer: Here goes! Bullet Seed! (Sceptile fires Bullet Seed) Ash Ketchum: Check this out! Use Water Shuriken! (Greninja fires Water Shuriken and hits Bullet Seed) Ash Ketchum: Use, Cut! (Greninja activates Cut) Sawyer: Dodge it, quick! (Sceptile dodges the attack) Sawyer: I know we've got the matchup advantage, but I've still gotta stay on my guard! Ash Ketchum: Keep it going with. Aerial Ace! Sawyer: Sceptile, Leaf Blade! (Two Pokemon's collide to each other and explodes, then we see Alain walk by and he check his radar seeing the Mega Evolution system. Then a shockwave came by and turns to see the battle) Sawyer: Dragon Pulse, go! (Sceptile fires Dragon Pulse) Ash Ketchum: Dodge it, quick! (Greninja dodges it but then the Dragon Pulse bites Greninja's arm and explodes which causes Greninja to back off) Ash Ketchum: Can you go on Greninja? Takato Matsuki: Wow! Shoutmon: '''Come on, You can do it Greninja! '''Mikey Kudo: '''Don't give up! Sawyer: Keep pushing! Leaf storm! (Sceptile performs Leaf Storm and hits Greninja) Ash Ketchum: Greninja! Sawyer: I'm pretty sure, I figured out Greninja's battling style. It uses speed to get up close so we can finish up the battle with just one attack. So if I can attack from a distance, I'll have an advantage! Serena: Hes really done his research. Clemont: Well, Ash has become Sawyer's role model, so it doesn't surprise me one bit. (Then we see Alain, D-Team, Alpha Gang, Kim, Ron and Rufus appears and watches the battle) Kim Possible: Look at that. '''Zoe Drake: Look, it's a Sceptile! Rex Ancient: And there's Greninja! Max Taylor: (Sees Ash as he gasp) It's Ash! Kazu Shioda: You can do it, Greninja! (Greninja struggles to get out of the leaf storm) Sawyer: All right, Sceptile, wrap this up! (Sceptile's leaf storm then let's go of Greninja and hits the ground hard) Ash Ketchum: Greninja, can you still battle? There's no doubt we can still win this thing! (Greninja gets up and then begins to transform into a different look again, much to everyone's surprised and Alain and his friends sees the event as well and Alain looks at his Mega Ring) Emerl: Look at that! Bloom: There it is Greninja's new form. Sawyer: Hey, what's going on here? Sceptile, I think it's time we get this over with. Okay. Ash Ketchum: Greninja, let's do this! Use Aerial Ace! (Greninja performs Aerial Ace and hits Sceptile) Sawyer: Sceptile! (Sceptile is defeated) Clemont: Sceptile is unable to battle! Greninja wins! So the match goes to Ash! (Greninja transform back to normal as Ash and Greninja collapse) Ash Ketchum: I still won anyway. Sawyer: No matter what I try, I can't keep up with you, Ash. But this battle even more great experience. Serena: Hey, Ash! Bonnie: Are you okay? Sora Takenouchi: You two looked pretty exhausted. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, but I'm wiped out. That was a close one, right, Greninja? Sawyer: So Ash, you've gotta tell me what just happened! How did you do whatever you did? Fill me in! Ash Ketchum: I don't really know what I did, Sawyer? Stuff just flashes out of my eyes, when I get like that... Sawyer: Oh, I see. No, I don't! Ron Stoppable: Is it just me or Greninja suddenly transformed? Ursula (Dinosaur King): I can't see it's new look since it's covered in a watery vortex. (Cut to the Pokemon Center) Nurse Joy: Everything's fine now. Ash & Sawyer: Thanks, Nurse Joy! Ash Ketchum: Looking good, Pikachu. Tai Kamiya: You worked pretty hard, Pikachu. Good job. Matt Ishida: Yeah. Bonnie: Hey, over here! Ash Ketchum: Okay! Rigby: Okay, okay, don't rush us! Mimi Tachikawa: I'm coming! No rush! (Mimi bumps Alain) Alain: Be careful. Mimi Tachikawa: Sorry, Mister. (Mimi walks away) Nurse Joy: Hello there sir, and welcome to the Pokemon Center! Alain: Hi. Would you take care of this? Nurse Joy: Sure. Ron Stoppable: There's Ash! Let's go say hello! (Kim grabs Ron) Kim Possible: Hold it, Ron. We'll see our friends again by... tomorrow. Ron Stoppable: Fine. Max Taylor: Well, let's go get some lunch. I'm hungry. (Later at sunset, Serena is hair combing her Sylveon while Sawyer was trying to give Ash an information about Greninja) Sawyer: Hey your Greninja kinda looked different in battle didn't it Ash? Ash Ketchum: Did it? Sawyer: It sure did, and it was wrapped up in water. So please tell me how the two of you did that okay. Ash Ketchum: Uh... I really don't have a clue. - - - - - - - - Matt Ishida: Maybe if your hands and feet turn into webbed hands and feet. Izzy Izumi: Webbed hands and feet? Joe Kido: Matt this is no time for a joke. Ash Ketchum: (Laughing) Well if that's true. (We see the villains spying and hearing everything) James: What's that nonsense about? Jessie: The twerp becoming a Greninja? Meowth: What a whacky idea. - - (Now we go to Takato and Guilmon in the park) - - - - Guilmon: Takato, look! (They look up to see a shadowy figure on top of the sky) Takato Matsuki: What is that? (A figure flies down and yet it was Rayquaza looking down at Takato and Guilmon) Takato & Guilmon: Rayquaza! - - - (Now we go to Lysandre's lab, as we see Lysandre, Maleficent and King Nixel are talking to Alain) Lysandre: Alain. As the data I send to you ealier shows, the mega evolution energy has accumulated according to plan. King Nixel: So don't worry. We got everything under control, Alain. Maleficent: Everything is going to be just fine. Alain: Thank you, Lysandre, Maleficent and King Nixel. Also... Lysandre: What's that? Alain: I was wondering how Mairin and Chespin are doing? (We see Mairin falling asleep next to Chespie still in a coma) Lysandre: There still the same. No change for either of them. Maleficent: Please continue. Eric: Please, find the recovery item. Alain: I understand, signing off. King Nixel: Now if you'll excuse me. I'll have to train hard with my Pokemon team and then I'll eat dinner. (Now we go back to Alain and then his friends joins in) Max Taylor: How's Chespie doing? Alain: Chespie is still in a coma my friends. Ron Stoppable: I really wish Chespie might wake up. Kim Possible: Me too, but don't worry. We'll collect more mega evolution energy and then everything will be okay. Alain: (Talks in his mind) I'll keep fighting, I must. Until Chespin recovers and Mairin can smile once again. Max Taylor: We can do this together, we must collect more mega evolution energy to save Chespie, right! Rex Ancient & Zoe Drake: Right! Zander: You said it. (Then we see the heroes and Sawyer exiting the Pokemon Center) Sawyer: Ash, let's battle again soon. Ash Ketchum: Sure, you bet. Bonnie: Bye-bye, Sawyer! Patamon: See you again! (Alain, D-Team, Alpha Gang, their Dinosaurs, Kim, Ron and Rufus sees our heroes a little bit as they enter the Pokemon Center. Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Honedge! (Back to the episode. We see the villains and their mega evolution machine) Male Team Flare Admin: Ready to proceed. Xerosic: Alright, let's begin. Female Team Flare Admin: Understood. Shego: Right. Dr. Drakken: Let's get this going. Xerosic: (To all Zygarde cells) Now all of you please behave. Male Team Flare Admin: All systems are clear. Female Team Flare Admin: Recording the gun. Captain Hook: Then let the experiment commence! Male Team Flare Admin: Firing energy. (The machine begins to power up) Female Team Flare Admin: Expansion of mega evolution energy comfirmed. Z's internal transduction rate is holding steady at 50%. Dr. Drakken: Excellent! This is just as we calculated! Let's proceed to the next stage. Shego: Changing beam. Foolscap: Energy device position set! Spectre: Now fire the beam at once! Mr. Ross' Guard #1: Yes, sir. Male Team Flare Admin: (Press the button with his right hand) Firing! (The machine fires the beam hitting the forest in the distance as the energy grows a tree really big) Dr. Drakken: It worked! (Laughing evilly) Xerosic: (Laughs) Such a remarkable reaction with only ten cells. Simply wonderful. (The next day, all the heroes are sleeping peacefully. Suddenly a mechanical hand came smashing through the window and grabs Pikachu, along with Kari, Gatomon, The Orbitons, The Glowkies, The Klinkers, The Lixers, The Munchos, The Medivals, The MCPD and the Mixies) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Kari Kamiya: Tai, help me! Tai Kamiya: Kari! Vulk: The Orbitons! Zaptor: Our friends! (They get dragged away as the other heroes wakes up) Emerl: What was that?! (Ash, Tai and Emerl quickly get out of bed and runs to the balcony to see Team Rocket and the villains) Team Rocket: Rise and Shine, losers! Ash Ketchum: What are you doing here?! Jessie: We're making trouble so get prepared! James: We'll make it double, you should be scared! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of sleeping late! James: To extend our reach and seal Pikachu's fate! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for an early morning fight! Meowth: Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Takato Matsuki: It's our enemies! Bloom: And the Trix! Blossom: It's them again! Bubbles: They kidnapped Pikachu, Kari, Gatomon and the Mixels! Buttercup: You guys are gonna get it! Mordecai: Dudes and Dudettes, what's your deal!? Muscle Man: Yeah, can you see we're trying to get some sleep? Eddy: (Angrily clenching his teeth) Release our friends and get out of here! You're a bunch of pests! Twilight Sparkle: All of you annoying villains are crazy! Did you know what time it is?! Mimi Tachikawa: You villains ruined my beauty sleep! Emerl: We must free our friends! Ash Ketchum: All right, Pikachu, thunderbolt! (Pikachu unleashes Thunderbolt, but it has no effect) Gmerl: Ash, seriously!? Again!!? Meowth: Wasting electricity is in good for the environment! James: The early team hatches a great scheme! Meowth: (Laughing) This is like taking candy from a baby, we're a crib full! Donita Donata: You're little sister's crest of light, well be mine! Major Nixel: And the Mixels will be crushed, when the King see this! Jessie: Now, why not go back to sleep? James: You're only one Pikachu lighter. Meowth: Meanwhile, we'll just head off into the sunrise! Zach Varmitech: We got your precious little girl and her Gatomon. Bye-bye! (Laughing) All Villains: Time flies! Nurp-Naut: Help us! Kari Kamiya: Tai! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, no! Tai Kamiya: Kari! Takuya Kanbara: We've got to save them! Inuyasha: Get back here you cowards. (Ash jumps off the balcony, he then slides down on the lamp and lands on the ground then runs after while barefooted. While his other friends teleport down and goes after the villains) Ash Ketchum: You're not gonna get away with this! Emerl: Come back here! Tai Kamiya: Give me back my little sister! Bloom: Winx Enchantix! (Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa and Aisha transform into Enchantix form) (The villains looks down seeing Ash and the other heroes running after them) Jessie: You twerps, need you're beauty sleeps! James: And lots of it! Zach Varmitech: Zackbots, stop them! Jessie: Gourgeist! James: Inkay! (Team Rocket throw their Pokéballs summoning their Pokemon as the other heroes exit the Pokémon Center following their friends) Serena: Ash, wait! Tai Kamiya: Take you're ugly hands off of my sister! Gaston Gourmand: Come on, and get them, dumb leader! Verminious Snaptrap: He ain't no dumb, he's a chump! Kari Kamiya: Tai! The Chameleon: (In the Monkey's voice) Yeah! A big hot head! Tai Kamiya: (In Baloo's voice) Okay, you guys ask for it, I'll... (Tai trips on the ground) Agumon: Tai! Major Nixel: That will cool him off! (Laughing) Tai Kamiya: (In Baloo's voice) Give me back my sister, Gatomon, The Mixels and Pikachu! Bad Dog: There they are, come and get them! (Tai jumps trying to get his sister and the others, but the villains jump away and ends up getting hit by a tree and then faints causing the villains to laugh) The Chameleon: '''That's how a DigiDestined Leader can go back to sleep during the early-morning! '''Gaston Gourmand: '''Have some early-morning breakfast, little goggle kids! (He throws apples at Tai and Ash and gets hit) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Ow, hey, cut it out! '''Ash Ketchum: Stop it! Davis Motomiya: (In Baloo's voice) Now just try that again, you- (Before Davis could finish the sentence, the villains throws him and Veemon Pancakes and a maple syrup. Then they throw sunny side up egg and bacon on Takato and Guilmon) Bowser: What's that you hit them with, Gourmand? Gaston Gourmand: Those are a bunch of breakfast foods! Tai Kamiya: Look, creeps, you better release my little sister, along with our friends! Or I'll make Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon! Zach Varmitech: We give up! Here they come! (They let go of Kari, Gatomon and the Mixels) Emerl: Guys! Tails: Whoa, that's harsh! Kari Kamiya: Tai! Catch us! (Tai, Emerl and the Mixels runs to catch his sister, Gatomon and the Mixels, but the Zackbots catches them again) James: Inkay, Psybeam! Jessie: Shadow ball, too! (They fire the attacks on the heroes as Emerl, Tai, the other leaders and Ash jumps away from the attacks) Ash Ketchum: Are you guys, okay? Takato Matsuki: Are you okay, Jeri? Bonnie: Yeah! Serena: We're doing fine! Clemont: Right behind you! Jeri Katou: Takato, look out! Takuya Kanbara: What? Dr. Eggman: Now finish them! Jessie: Right! Now, Gourgeist, Dark Pulse! Zach Varmitech: Zackbots, get those heroes! (Gourgeist fires Dark Pulse, while the Zackbots charges as they were about to attack Ash, Emerl and the DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders. Suddenly a Steel Wing attack came out of nowhere countering the attack and then six dinosaurs attacks the Zackbots, then all of the sudden a Liepard appears jumping on every Zackbots and then fires Hyper Beam destroying them all and saves the heroes from getting hit or attacked) Paisley Paver: What's this?! Flain: '''What was that? (Then it is revealed a Charizard, Chomp and the other dinosaurs who saved the heroes' life and Charizard lands behind Alain, D-Team, Alpha Gang, Kim, Ron and Rufus while Kim's Liepard runs back to it's trainer as our heroes along with their enemies looked up in shocked) '''Meowth: What's cooking? Ash Ketchum: A Charizard? Tai Kamiya: Who is that guy? Agumon (Data Squad): Who are these people up there? Bloom: I don't know,but I hope their our side. Pooh Bear: It can't be... Takato Matsuki: Wait... is that? Guilmon: It's our friends! Jessie: Who are you people? Keep you're flames and your dinosaurs out of our fight! James: Go book another fiery flight! Zach Varmitech: Yeah, get lost! Donita Donata: This is my job here! Gaston Gourmand: Get out, or face my cooking recipes! Paisley Paver: '''This is our job! And all of you are messing up my schedule! '''Icy: I don't know you guys. This guy, his friends and the old lady are serious. Ursula (Dinosaur King): How dare you call me an old lady! Rod: Ready? Laura: Let's teach those villains a painful lesson for kidnapping our friends early in the morning! Alain: Charizard, use Dragon Claw! (Charizard jumps up and activates Dragon Claw slashing the mechanical hand freeing Pikachu) Rex Ancient: Our turn, Ace! Cyclone! (He slashes the move card) (Ace creates a clone of himself while running very fast, and destroyed all the Zackbots and Dr. Eggman's robots) Zoe Drake: We've got to save them too, Paris! Metal Wing! (She slashes the move card) (Paris summons three Pteranodons and destroyed Donita's pose beam freeing Kari, Gatomon and the Mixels too) Kari Kamiya: (Screaming while falling down) Tai, help me! Tai Kamiya: Kari, no! Kim Possible: Pidgeot, save Kari and Gatomon! (She threw her Pokéball letting out Pidgeot and saves Kari and Gatomon from the nasty fall) Kim Possible: Liepard use Shadow Ball on Gourgeist! Slurpuff use Dazzling Gleam on Inkay! (Liepard and Slurpuff fire their attacks and hits Gourgeist and Inkay) Agumon: Now it's our turn to blast them off into the sky! Pepper Breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! Agumon (Data Squad): Pepper Breath! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Max Taylor: Lightning Strike! (He slashes the move card) Bloom: Dragon Fury! Musa: Soundwave Attack! Flora: Glowing Ivy! Stella: Scorching Sun Wheel! Tecna: Magnetic Storm! Aisha: Plasma Pulse! Inuyasha: Wind Scar! (While falling, Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, while the Digimon and the Winx fire their attacks much to Alain and his friends shocked in surprise to see this as the Thunderbolt, all Digimon,Inuyasha,and the Winx attacks hits the Balloon and explodes then Chomp fires Lightning Strike on the villains sending them flying up into the sky) Alain: Charizard, catch Pikachu! Kim Possible: Alakazam and Slurpuff catch the Mixels with Psychic! (Charizard flies in as it grabs and save Pikachu, while Kim's Alakazam and Slurpuff uses Psychic on the Mixels saving them from the nasty fall) Paisley Paver: That's no fair! Zach Varmitech: No! Donita Donata: '''My hair is ruined! '''Dr. Two-Brains: Foiled again! Verminious Snaptrap: We we're so close! Jessie: It was going so well! James: '''We thought we we're taking candy from a baby! '''Gaston Gourmand: '''My recipes are ruined as well! '''Meowth: '''Yeah, but Charizard, Pidgeot, Liepard, Alakzam and Slurpuff and some strange peoples had other ideas! '''Team Rocket and Team Robot's Enemies: '''We're blasting off again! (Ding) '''D-Team: (Cheered in victory) (Then Charizard lands and let go of Pikachu to reunite with Ash, Pidgeot lands as Kari and Gatomon jumps off and runs to reunite with her brother, and Alakzam's and Slurpuff's Psychic lets go of the Mixels to reunite with their friends) Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Tai! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari! '''Alain: '''Well done, Charizard. '''Kim Possible: Good job, you guys. (The other heroes runs to Ash and the gang) Serena: '''Hey, are all of you alright? '''Tai Kamiya: '''We're fine. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You bet! Thanks to you! '''Kim Possible: Is everybody okay? Ash Ketchum: Kim! Max! Max Taylor: Hello, Ash. Long time no see. Laura: (Runs and hugs Ash) I miss you so much! Ash Ketchum: I miss you too, Laura. Zoe Orimoto: Zoe! Zoe Drake: Zoe! (Zoe Drake and Zoe Orimoto hug each other) Zoe Orimoto: I miss you so much! Zoe Drake: I miss you too! Zander: We heard you and you're friends and Team Robot went on a journey in Kalos. Emerl: Correct. Mikey Kudo: So what are you guys doing here? Rex Ancient: We came when we saw Team Rocket and you're enemies steal Pikachu and your friends, they try to attack you guys early in the morning. So then we came to the rescue. Alain: '''I'm impressed. Firing a Mid-air Thunderbolt while falling to the ground! And your Digimon fire their attacks join the thunderbolt attack, I'm very impressed DigiDestined! And I'm also impressed Winx your Enchantix power! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah, well you know. '''Ash Ketchum: '''But if Charizard and the others hadn't been there, it won't have worked. Thanks a lot, Charizard and everyone else! '''Nurp-Naut: '''Thanks for saving us too, Charizard. '''Kari Kamiya: '''Thank you, guys. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Without you and your trainer, they would've got away with our friends and my little sister! '''Ron Stoppable: Anytime. (He and Rufus hi-five) (Zoe Drake gives a cute smile at Ash as being pleased) (Charizard roars as your welcome, as it's mega stone shines) Kari Kamiya: 'Look at that on Charizard's neck! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Is that a mega stone? That means Charizard is able to... '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Mega evolve! '''Alain: '''Care to see? How about a battle between my Charizard and your Greninja? '''Ash Ketchum: '(Startled) Huh? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Hold on a second, how did you know Ash has a Greninja? '''Rod: We saw your battle yesterday. Why don't you have your Greninja battle Charizard today? Ash Ketchum: '''That be great! Let's go for it! '''Patrick Star: Now you're talking. Tai Kamiya: First, I need to go back to sleep. Wuzzo: And we also need to fix the damage our enemies caused. (Now it is morning as we go to the battlefield as Ash and Alain came face to face) Alain: Charizard, come out! (He threw his Pokéball summoning his Charizard) Ash Ketchum: Greninja, I choose you! (He threw his Pokéball summoning his Greninja) Bonnie: Hey, he said he and his friends saw the battle yesterday. Serena: So they saw what happened with Greninja. Clemont: All right, I'll act as the referee. This will be a one on one Pokémon, the battle will be over either Pokémon is unable to continue. Agreed? Ash & Alain: Agreed. Clemont: All right! Battle begin! (The battle begins) Ash Ketchum: I'll go first. Water Shuriken! (Greninja jumps in the air and throws two Water Shurikens) Alain: '''Use Dragon Claw! (Alain's Charizard activates Dragon Claw slashing Water Shuriken into two pieces and explodes) '''Serena: It cut right through! Jeri Katou: Oh my gosh! Bonnie: Is that fair? Rex Ancient: Charizard sliced two Water Shuriken attack with Dragon Claw! Takato Matsuki: Amazing! Bloom: Wow! Alain: (In his mind) You can do better than that. Ash Ketchum: Now Greninja, use Cut! (Greninja jumps in the air) Alain: Dodge it! (Greninja performs Cut as Charizard dodges) Alain: Use Flamethrower! (Charizard fires flamethrower hitting Greninja) Kari Kamiya: Greninja! Kim Possible: That's not very effective. Alain: Come on, show it! All right, now respond to my heart, keystone. (He touches his keystone as it glows) Beyond evolution! Mega evolve! (Alain's Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X) Ash Ketchum: Charizard mega evolved! Emerl: Amazing! Palmon: Look at that! Serena: A Black Charizard! Bonnie: Wow, wow, wow! Tecna: Apparently Serena is called Mega Charizard X. Clemont: I've never seen that before! What power! Kraw: Charizard mega evolved! Max Taylor: That's correct. Rex Ancient: '''When he touches his keystone. His Charizard mega evolves into a different color. '''Zoe Drake: Now it's a Fire and Dragon type when it mega evolves. Camillot: I never seen a Fire and Dragon Type before! Zander: '''Looks like it's about to have an epic battle. '''Ash Ketchum: Now I'm really fired up! We can win this, right, Greninja? Alain: Charizard, let's go. Dragon Claw! (Mega Charizard X flies up while activating Dragon Claw) Ash Ketchum: Use Cut! (Greninja quickly performs Cut blocking Dragon Claw as two Pokemon bounces back) Ash Ketchum: Double Team! Alain: Flamethrower! (Greninja uses double team creating clones of itself as Mega Charizard X fires flamethrower on them) Zoe Drake: Charizard got rid of Greninja's clones! Zoe Orimoto: '''Pretty amazing, Zoe! '''Ash Ketchum: Use Aerial Ace! (Greninja pops out of the smoke preparing to attack with Aerial Ace) Alain: Thunder Punch, go! (Mega Charizard X activates Thunder Punch and hits Greninja) Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) Clemont: That's electric! Kenta Kitagawa: That's an electric type move! Musa: Looks like Charizard has learn to used Thunder Punch. Ash Ketchum: Greninja! Alain: All right, hurry up then, and show me! Thunder Punch one more time! (Mega Charizard X performs Thunder Punch again) Ash Ketchum: Water Shuriken! (Mega Charizard X's Thunder Punch attack hits Greninja) Takuya Kanbara: He did it again! Ash Ketchum: Greninja can you still battle. (Greninja transform into new form) Alain: It looks like mega evolution,but he's not wearing the stone. Is the bond that strong? Ash Ketchum: Use Aerial Ace! (Ash-Greninja uses Aerial Ace) Alain: All right, into the air! (Mega Charizard X flies up as the incomplete form of Ash-Greninja takes a hit on the mega evolved Pokemon) - - Alain: Blast Burn! (Mega Charizard X uses Blast Burn and defeats Ash-Greninja) Clemont: Greninja is unable to battle! Charizard's the winner! (Ash collapses to the ground) Ash Ketchum: Wow! Emerl: Are you okay, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, I'm fine. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: The first meeting between Ash and Alain and his friends is now history, Takato and his partner Guilmon encounters Rayquaza yesterday. At this point, no one has any idea how important this moment is... for the future of Kalos Region. (Now we go to the island covered in vines) Xerosic: Lysandre, our experiments was great success. Narrator: As the journey continues. (The plane arrives as the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts